Mary Dawson
Mary Dawson is a character that appears in Creator's post-apocalyptic survival story, Just Keep Running. ''She first appears in the prologue to the story, "d3446z01". ''Persona It is unknown what Mary's personality was like. It is known that she was seen as a very beautiful, young woman by many people and that many saw her as a very friendly and sociable individual. ''Pre-Apocalypse'' Very little is known about Mary's life before the outbreak began. She was originally from the midwestern United States. It is known that she lived on or near the island of Lamina, where she worked as a laboratory assistant under Dr. Vincente Warren, as well as assisting other doctors and researchers who were employed at the S-RP Violet facility. She had a friendly relationship with the doctor and was always willing to help when needed. It can be assumed that Mary had an understanding of basic medicine. ''Post-Apocalypse'' During the outbreak on Lamina, Mary assisted Dr. Warren and Dr. Rachel Ortiz in the examination and treatment of those who became infected. She and the doctor witnessed countless people reanimate as zombies, some being put down by Delta Squad 2 as the situation began to get out of hand. Sometime during the outbreak in the Violet facility, Mary was bitten by a reanimated patient, much to the dismay of Dr. Warren. Surviving the attack, she kept working with patients until her symptoms became too severe for her to properly function, and she eventually succumbed to fever. Before DS2-3 evacuated the island with Dr. Ortiz (and potentially an unknown number of other survivors), Mary's body was placed within a lab on Level D to be examined. Before that could happen, however, the facility was placed on total lockdown. Dr. Warren managed to reach the lab as chaos consumed those still alive inside S-RP Violet and locked himself in the adjacent examination room to observe her corpse. Eventually, after an unknown number of hours, Mary began to reanimate as a Crazy herself, pleasing the doctor, but also saddening him. Dr. Warren kills the reanimated Mary, putting an end to her existence, and leaving her body to rot in the examination room at the Violet facility. ''Killed Victims'' Here is a list of victims that Mary has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed people. (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. ''Death'' Killed By *A reanimated patient (Caused) Sometime during the initial outbreak on Lamina Island, the Violet facility was swamped by staff members and patients becoming infected and reanimating. At one point, Mary was attacked and bitten by reanimated patient. *Fever After surviving the attack made on her by an infected patient, Mary began to experience symptoms of infection as the pathogen began to attack her body from the inside out. She eventually caught an intense fever and succumbed to it as her body became too overheated to function. Hours later, she reanimated as a Crazy. *Dr. Vincente Warren (Reanimated) After reanimating as a zombie, Mary tried to attack her former boss. Dr. Warren grabbed her by the hair on her head and stabbed her in the skull with a surgical scalpel, killing her completely. ''Trivia'' *Mary is the first named character to turn into a Crazy in the series in present-tense form (from the perspective of Dr. Vincente Warren), and the first character to turn by result of direct infection. **She is also the first character to appear in the story only after her death and as a zombie. **Mary is the first zombified character to be killed in the series. Category:Prologue Character Category:Season 1 Category:S-RP Category:Deceased Category:Crazies